


Satan's Candyland Productions

by Not_You



Series: Masks And Other Stuff [9]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Business Trip, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, this is way post-grad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Written for a prompt for any Watchmen character watching Madoka and being devastated by it.





	Satan's Candyland Productions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Madoka ahead!

Adrian groans, feeling around for his phone. Eddie can never seem to keep the time zones straight, and it's four am in Thailand.

_"Adrian?"_

It's a piteous little sniffle, and he's instantly more awake, sitting up. "Eddie? Are you all right? Where are you."

 _"...Home."_ Home is an extremely secure penthouse (in winter, anyway) and Adrian relaxes very slightly. _"M fine."_ Eddie sniffles again.

"...Edward Morgan Blake, you've been crying and have woken me up at four. What. Is. Wrong."

 _"...Shit. Oh shit, I thought it was eight there..."_ More and louder sniffling, like he thought he was being quiet before.

"Well it's not." Adrian can hear how snippy he sounds, but he really can't help it. He hates worrying about Eddie when he's an ocean away. "Now tell me what's wrong."

_"It's stupid. Sorry I woke you up."_

"Stupid or not, tell me before I fucking fly back!"

Eddie laughs in his ear, more like his usual self. _"Aw, he really does love me!"_

"Eddie, you are such an asshole." He gets up and throws on some pants, going into the kitchen and brewing tea.

_"...I'm being an asshole so I can stop feeling like a pussy."_

"Eddie, how many girls do we have to fuck together before the fact that I like both sticks?"

_"...At least twenty more. Definitely."_

"I'll keep that number in mind. Now tell me what you're sobbing over. Are you drunk? Was there a Save the Children PSA, or that one with the little dog with severe burns?"

_"Oh, fuck you for bringing up that damn dog. And I'm only kinda stoned, that's what so embarrassing."_

Adrian smiles, settling on the balcony with his tea to watch the false dawn. "So what is it?"

_"Mgkgrlanime."_

"What?"

He sighs, deeply. _"Magical girl anime."_

"...Jesus Christ, Eddie."

_"No, this one is really fucked up! It's Laurie's fault, she gave it to me. It's like a Satan's Candyland Production of some Greek tragedy!"_

"Good, because if you were crying this much over Sailor Moon, I'd have to euthanize you. What was so sad?"

Eddie sighs, sounding calmer now. _"Shit, what_ isn't? _Becoming a magical girl is some kind of deal with the devil, your soul gets ripped out of your body and stuck in a goddamn gem, and when you get too miserable you turn into a witch, which is what you signed on to fight in the first place."_

"...Dark."

 _"You don't know the half of it. Jesus, everyone's got some tragic story and no one's wish turns out right... Fuck, it's_ brutal."

"...It's actually touching how much it upsets you."

_"So queers dig sensitive guys?"_

"Told you I like pussy."

Eddie laughs, sounding much better. _"Fuck you, Adrian."_

"Oh no, my dear. I'm going to come home and dress you up in ribbons and lace, and then fuck _you_."

_"Fine, but only if you go to the next fucking awards show they make me go to with me."_

Adrian laughs. "Done." 


End file.
